


StepfordCrimson's Milky End

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Mind Control, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: Hypno Cow request fic for StepfordCrimson.  Credit for original short story goes to shinylamp off of HypnoHub.  Based off of a commission for StepfordCrimson done by Hinata-Hime.





	StepfordCrimson's Milky End

It had been a long drive along the countryside, and there were still a few hours left to go before Crimson would reach her destination. The hills had sloped gently, miles of fields and the occasional bushes and trees breaking the mix of green and gold; every so often there would be horses or cows in the distance, denoting the presence of nearby farms that could occasionally be seen. But aside from that, there was just a lot of lonely country road. And unfortunately, there was no music to ease the boredom and struggle to fight off zoning out. No radio stations could be clearly picked up this far out; all she would get would be static. Even her phone had gone into roaming. Somehow, she had found herself in an area that had her completely isolated from contact with anyone else. And the darkness of the night that had descended in the past hour didn't help in taking away any apprehension.

The worry of potentially breaking down and being unable to even call for roadside assistance was a concern of hers, of course. At least she knew how to change a flat tire. But she hoped that would be the worst of what she could encounter...

Almost half an hour later, a light showed on her dash, and a persistent ringing was heard coming from the car, before a sudden drop of speed was felt. Initial panic was set aside as she focused on safely bringing the car to a stop on the side of the road. Once she was fully parked, she took a quick look at the flashing light on her dash, and reached in to check the manual for the car in her dash to see if anything was wrong after unbuckling her seat belt. Dreading what she'd find, it took a few minutes before she found out what it indicated: critical engine failure.

“Ah, damn!”, she spat, lightly hitting the steering wheel in frustration. She wanted to yell at the car itself and give it a good piece of her mind for leaving her stranded in the countryside. Maybe give it a few kicks for good measure. But that wouldn't make things any better. “'Critical engine failure.' That could be a lot of things...!” With a frustrated groan, she got out of the car, making sure to grab her phone, keys, and handbag, before looking around for a bit in an aimless fashion. She silently waited for about ten minutes, checking her phone constantly and muttering silent curses about how she still had no signal. “I paid for coverage across the country! I should sue for false advertising...” After seeing that there were no drivers in sight, and no help coming, she started looking around the landscape around her to see if there was any sign of a gas station nearby, or maybe a residence that could do her a favor and let her use their phone to contact a towing truck.

While it had gotten pretty dark, Crimson saw a shape in the distance that definitely looked like it could be a barn or house. Clear signs of a farm, which meant that there were people, and hopefully a place to sleep for the night and a phone to call for help. Thankfully, she had kept her phone plugged into a charger in the car, so it was at a full battery. She turned on a flashlight app on it to help her see her way in the dark as she made her way towards the structure, being careful to watch her footing in case the ground was uneven. Or in case there was an animal, like a skunk or a snake, that could be in the brush. She really didn't want to get bitten, stung, or sprayed by anything...

Finally, she made her way towards the front of what was clearly a barn. She felt an eeriness to the sight, due to the fact that it seemed so quiet. Shouldn't there be the sounds of horses or cows snoring or something? Even a cricket chirp....something! This felt like something out of a slasher flick... “Hello? Is anyone around? Can you hear me? My car broke down on the side of the road, and I don't have a signal on my phone to call for a tow truck.” Undisturbed quiet was all that met her. Silently, she sort of berated herself, thinking this would be right around the time the killer in a movie would spring up behind her and smack her upside the head before carting her off. But she was already committed to this, so...

“Hey! I need help! Anybody there?!”, she yelled, a bit more insistent this time. A few seconds passed, before the lights went on suddenly, momentarily stunning her as she winced from the sudden shift in brightness. “Hey! G-give a girl a warning before you do that, okay?! ...well, maybe yelling in the middle of the night doesn't give me much to stand on with my complaints...” Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw that inside the barn was a bundle of hay. And laying on that hay...

Was an adorable little cow!

“Ahh...how cute~”, she cooed, giggling a bit as the tiny cow began to stir. Well...seems she had imposed after all. Between her yelling and the lights coming on, the poor thing would be woken up! ...hey, maybe the lights were on a timer, or were motion activated? She didn't see anyone else in this barn...

The tiny cow opened its eyes, looking up at her, and she couldn't help but blush and fuss over how adorable the little thing was! “Oh, you are just too cute!” Slowly, it got to its hooves, and Crimson watched as it looked to its side. It was...what was it doing? “Oh...you're chasing your tail? Adorable~” She couldn't stop herself from giggling at the sight, and she stood there to enjoy the show. As she did so, she found herself drawn to the unique shapes of white and black that were forming. They...kind of spun around a bit...drawing her in...pulling...at her...mind...

Her conscious self was gradually pulled under, as the little cow's show put her into a trance. Her phone slid from her fingers, followed by her handbag, as she was put under trance. The cow continued spinning, seeming to go faster and faster, swirling away the thoughts in her mind until they just seemed to spin away, leaving her completely blank and open. Her eyes spun, spirals forming in them to match the spiraling black on white that had been ingrained into her now pliable mind. As the spiral spun, new thoughts appeared: the tiny cow was to be obeyed. She was to serve the tiny cow in all things. She was the tiny cow's slave...

“mmoo?” A cute, tiny moo slipped out of the cow as it stopped spinning, looking up at her with its big eyes. She gazed back, spirals spinning to indicate how deep in its control she was. “Yes Master. I am completely hypnotized.”, she murmured, sounding far-off. It turned around and walked deeper into the barn, its tail serving to beckon the hypnotized woman to follow it, which she did. Further inside, the cow led her past various stalls, before turning into one and waiting for Crimson to arrive next to it. Inside the stall was a head band with cute cow horns and black and white cow-print ears, a collar with a cow bell on it, and matching sets of cow-print arm-length gloves and thigh-high stockings.

“moo”

Crimson, in her enthralled state, seemed to be able to understand exactly what the tiny cow was telling her. “Yes Master. I am a cow. Cows don't wear human clothes. I will take these off immediately.” She began to disrobe, haphazardly taking off her shirt and jacket, then her bra, releasing her large breasts from their confines. She then moved to take off her shoes, socks, pants, and panties, leaving them in forgotten piles around her. Once completely nude, she put on the articles of clothing that were laying before her: rolling on the stockings and gloves, snugly fitting the headband on her head, and then clasping the collar around her neck. It gave a sonorous, soothing chime that pacified her further, settling her deeper into the tiny cow's control and ensuring that she would not break from the new role it had in store for her.

But just to be sure, once the headband was on, the ears twitched, syncing with her pliable brain and cementing the hold the tiny cow had on her. Now there was no escape from its intentions. The tiny cow then moved to the side of the stall, and brought back a pair of black four-inch high-heels in its mouth, presenting them to her to wear.

“moo”

Her gaze settled on the high heels that her new Master had given to her, and she quickly slipped them on. “moooo mooo”, she responded happily, her thoughts now sluggish and cowish, perfect to communicate as the tiny cow desired. It then guided her to the machine in the stall: a milk pump, with connecting hoses that had suction cups that could attach to a cow's teats. Crimson took two of them and sat down, legs spread, facing out of the stall as she attached them to her breasts. The tiny cow, during this time, had moved to the main unit itself and flicked the switch once the cups of the pump were secure. Soon, a pressure built up in Crimson's breasts, at first uncomfortable, but soon feeling nice. That pleasure reached a crescendo, as the pressure finally led to a delightful pop, and milk began to flow from her breasts. With a moan, her eyes rolled up, and she slipped a hand down to begin playing with her sex, fingering herself to induce more pleasure.

Crimmy was a cow. She needed to be milked. It felt good to be milked. Being milked made her aroused and her mind go blank. Being milked was what Master wanted of her. Crimmy was a good cow for Master~

“mmoooo! Mmooo~!! MmMoooooooOOo~!!!”


End file.
